A New Beginning
by OrtonWifey2012
Summary: Sydney Nash is the daughter of WWE legend Kevin Nash. The thing is, Kevin doesn't know anything about her until he meets her on an episode of Monday Night Raw after he finds out that she is the newest diva.Will he embrance her as his daughter? Please Rev.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Sydney Nash arrived at the ECW training facilities where she would have her last match on that roster and would move on to become Raw's newest diva. She walked the halls of ECW looking at all of the pictures of divas that came before her. She wanted to make them all proud of her during her career. Sydney's trainer appeared and he walked to her saying…**

"_Syd, come on. This is your last match before you debut on Raw. I want you to give me you all so you can go out with a bang."_**He said walking into the training area and getting into the ring.**

**All Sydney could do was simply nod. She followed her trainer into the ring after putting her bag and water bottle on the side near the wall. She did her routinely warm up exercises. As soon as she was done, Sydney and the trainer went right to work on in-ring techniques, such as falls, body slams, etc. Indeed, Sydney gave her all when it came to wrestling.**

**After about three long, grueling hours of intense training, Sydney was done training for the day and needed some rest before her match tomorrow night. She walked out of the building, headed to her car, when her phone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket and read the text message that said: **

"_Hello Sydney. Welcome to the WWE. I look forward to seeing you soon. –Uncle Paul"_

**Sydney's eyes widened when she read it. Then a second message popped up on the screen.**

"_Oh and I know your father will be extremely proud of you. I'll explain everything when you come to Miami to sign your contract."_

**Sydney could not wait to officially become a WWE Diva on Monday Night Raw. She quickly got into her car and drove home and ate, took a shower and went to bed.**

**The next morning, Sydney was up bright and early getting ready for her last ECW match ever. She packed her bags for the match and her trip to Miami for Raw. She put her long, curly black hair into a high ponytail and walked the door of her bedroom, bags, keys, phone in hand and walked outside to the car. She put the bags into the trunk of the car and put her phone in the passenger seat. She went back and locked the front door of her house. Sydney then proceeded to getting into her car and driving to the ECW arena in Sacramento.**

**Luckily, her match was early enough so that she could get on the plane and get to Miami. She got to the arena, got her bags out and walked in and headed to her locker room to change. As she was changing into her ring attire, she was listening to songs on her iPod that help her get into her character of Katerina. Her character is a mix between Melina, Alicia Fox, and Tamina with a sprinkle of Natalya in there as well. One of the crew members knocked and opened the door saying.**

"_Sydney, you are on in five minutes."_**She said to her looking directly at her.**

"_Thank you."_**Sydney replied as she finished tying her boots up and she stood up. She fixed her hair and walked out of her locker room to the entrance into the arena. Her song began to play and she appeared in front of the fans and they cheered her the whole time. The ringside announcer said something about her.**

"_Katerina will truly be missed here on ECW, but she will become a WWE Raw Diva and I can't wait to see what she does."_

**The other announcers agreed with him and the match began with the traditional lock up and then Sydney (Katerina) took full control of the match. The match continues with hair pulling and kicking. Sydney then remembered seeing her dad doing a power bomb on his opponents and that's what she did. She went for the cover. **_"1, 2, 3…Here is your winner, Katerina!"_** The crowd cheered for Sydney as she got out of the ring and quickly headed to her locker room and changed back into her regular clothes.**

**She left the ECW arena in a limo that would take her to the airport. Moments later, she is let out of the limo, along with her bags. Sydney took her bags down to the place where your bags go to go on the plane. She handed her ticket to the stewardess and got onto the plane and found her seat. Her bags were safely secure so she could rest easily on the flight. She took out her iPod, putting the ear pieces in her ears and went to sleep because she knew it would be a long flight.**

**Hours later, the plane lands and Sydney is excited to be in Miami. She gets off the plane and she gets her bags walking up the terminal to see Stephanie McMahon-Levesque there to greet her.**

"_Hey Sydney. It's nice to see you again. Your uncle Paul—Triple H, said I should come and pick you up to see where you will be staying for the time we are here."_

**Sydney was stunned by what she had just heard. She looked at Stephanie and finally spoke. **

"_That was nice of him to do…okay then let's go."_** She said as she followed Stephanie out of the airport to the car. Stephanie's driver put the bags into the trunk of the car and then opened the door for the two to get inside. After they got into the car, it was quiet for the bulk of the ride. After a moment of pure silence, Sydney turned to Stephanie asking.**

"_Where exactly am I staying?"_

**Stephanie looked at her and responded.**

"_Syd, I can't tell you at this moment. When we are almost there, then I will let you know."_

**Sydney frowned and then she turned to look out the window. Soon after, they were halfway there when Stephanie said to Sydney.**

"_Marriott Marqui Hotel. Your room is paid for and its under your name."_

**By that time, they had arrived at the hotel. They were let out of the car, and Sydney walked into the hotel amazed at what she saw. Then a tall, well dressed man appeared behind the desk in front of them smiling saying. **

"_Welcome to the Marriott Marqui. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. What is the name?"_

**Sydney looked at the man and said. **_"Nash, Sydney Nash."_

**The man at the desk typed her name in and then nodded and handed her the key to her room.**

"_Here you are Ms. Nash. Everything is taken care of. Anything you need just let us know and we will assist you. Enjoy your stay."_

**Sydney nodded. **_"Thank you."_** She said heading to the elevators with her Aunt Stephanie. They entered the elevator and got off on the top floor. She was in the presidential suite and that's what she loved the most. She opened the doors, walked in and put her bags into the closet. Stephanie was looking around when she said,**

"_This is so not fair. You have it so much better than I did when I first started in the business. Enjoy this as much as you can. Don't take any of this for granted."_

**Sydney looked at Stephanie and nodded. **_"I won't."_** was all she said and then she walked over to Stephanie and gave her a hug.**

"_Thank you for everything. I mean it."_

**Stephanie smiled and hugged her back. **_"Anything for you Syd and its my pleasure." _**She soon pulled away and said to Sydney, **_"Listen, I have to go and tell your uncle that you are here so we can go forward."_** She walked towards the door. **_"Call me if you need me…"_

**Sydney responded. **_"I will..Bye"_

"_Bye Syd."_** Stephanie left and Sydney got ready to go to bed. She took her shower and soon laid in bed watching television and then falling asleep with the t.v. still on.**

_What will happen when Sydney meets up with her uncle Triple H? Will he tell her about her father and if he is willing to meet her on Raw? Tune in Chapter TWO to find out… Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**The morning of Monday Night Raw was the most chaotic it has ever been for Sydney. She had gotten to American Airlines Arena early to meet with her Uncle Paul Levesque aka Triple H to sign her official WWE Contract. She was walking around not paying attention to where she was going and ended up bumping into John Cena. Sydney looked at him and said frantically.**

"_I am so sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going…"_** she said to John and she stuck out her hand for him to shake. **_"I'm Sydney Nash."_

**John Cena shook her hand. **_"Nice to meet you Sydney. I am John Cena."_** He said.**_ "Are you the new diva?"_

**Sydney nodded,**_ "I am. I am going to go and meet with the C.O.O. to sign my contract."_

**John looked at her and smiled. **_"Well, welcome to the WWE and I'm here if you need me for anything."_

**A big smile crept up on Sydney's face. **_"Thanks… I should go before comes looking for me…"_** Sydney waved goodbye and she walked down the hall and got to the office of Triple H. She knocked on the door and she didn't get a response. She then heard a familiar voice near where she was.**

"_Sydney…"_

**It made her happy to hear the sound of her uncle's voice. She turned around and ran to him and hugged him. **

"_Hey Uncle Paul. It's been a long time." _**Sydney said pulling away from the hug. She looked at him with a bright smile and then he went past her to open the door to his office.**

"_After you…"_**Paul said to Sydney and she walked into his office and sat down in the chair that was in front of his desk. **

**Paul walked around to sit in his chair and he pulled up in front of his desk and crossed his arms and asked her. **_"So how have you been kiddo? I'm sure you want to get started on your career here in the WWE…"_

**Sydney smiled and nodded and she said to him. **_"I have been good. I am just ready to start my journey here and make you and my dad proud of me. It would make this much easier if he only knew about me."_

**Paul looked at his 'niece' and let out a soft sigh and then said. **_"Yeah I know that you do and I am glad that you are here right now. I have to let you know something…"_

"_What is it?"_**She asked him as she folded her arms across her chest and then she looked at him wanting to know.**

**He sat up in his chair and looked at her. It wasn't easy telling her that her father was apart of Monday Night Raw because of him signing a contract with them. **_"Well, your dad is apart of Raw again. It's a long, complicated story, but you should know that I plan on telling him about you. Let's just hope he is up to meeting you and he will be there for you."_

**Sydney looked down at the floor for a brief moment taking in all that Paul (Triple H) was saying to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she closed her mouth. Then, a few seconds later, she looked up at him and said. **_"Wow. I want to meet him so I can have a relationship with him." _**Sydney said as she looked at him and then looked away at the wall gathering her thoughts and then she said.**

"_That is completely understandable. I am just glad that you want to know him and have some type of relationship with him."_** Paul said to her and then he reached for her contract and handed it to her. **_"I wanted to wait until you were ready, but I am going to forget so here is your contract. It matches your dad's contract simply because I know you will live up to it."_

**Sydney took hold of the contract and read through it and her eyes widened at what she said and then she looked at her 'uncle' and smiled nodding. **_"Oh believe me I will make sure I perform at the highest level…do you have a pen?"_

**Paul grabbed a pen and handed it to her and he smiled at her and said to her with that same smile on his face. **_"I'm glad that you say that because it will be a circus once everyone finds out and trust me he will do everything to make sure you are safe."_** He said to her with a small smile on his face. He wanted her to know about what would happen once all of this is out in the open. **

**She slid the pen and contract back over to him and she sat back in her seat and looked at him with a smile and then it went away when she began to think about what would happen once all of this would get out. She looked at her uncle and said to him. **_"I'm sure I will be able to handle whatever comes to me. Plus, I will have my dad there to protect me."_

**Paul couldn't help but laugh at what Sydney said and he knew that it was indeed true. He looked at the contract and her signature and nodded putting it in a folder that her name on it and then he turned back to her and said to her. **_"Well I am glad you are here and if you need anything just let me know."_

"_I will."_** Sydney said to him as she got up to head out the door, Paul opened his mouth to stop her just in time. **

"_Oh, Sydney this whole thing about you meeting your dad will be a storyline on Raw next week, but tonight you will of course be in a debut tag team match with Dolph Ziggler against Brie Bella and The Miz…You have your own locker room so you can have your peace just the way you always had it. It will be down the hallway, take a left and it will be right there with a name sign on the door."_

**Sydney looked at her uncle and simply nodded. She was excited about her first ever match. She didn't care that it was a mixed tag team match, either way she would get to show off her skills and talent to the entire world. She opened the door, and before she walked out, she turned and said to Paul.**

"_Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."_** She said with a smile on her face. He then got up and walked over to her and gave her a warm, loving hug.**

"_Anytime, kiddo. Anytime."_** He pulled away and then she waved goodbye to him and she walked back down the hallway to where her locker room would be. She was glad to finally be a Diva in the WWE. As she was walking, she looked up to see the other divas such as Eve, Maryse, and the Diva's champion Kelly Kelly. It just so happens that they were headed in the other direction from where Sydney was coming. She smiled as she arrived at her locker room door and she then turned to the other divas saying.**

"_Hello, I'm Sydney Nash. I'm the new diva here on Raw."_

**The other three divas looked at her with all smiles and they all looked at Sydney with a smile.**

"_Nice to meet you Sydney. Welcome to the WWE. I am Eve."_**Eve and Kelly said to her then Eve paused and then said once again. **_"I hope you will just have fun and don't let this business get to you."_

"_Yeah, Eve is right. Many people are going to try and intimidate you, but you look like the type of girl that will be able to handle it yourself." _**Maryse said in her English/French accent.**

**Sydney nodded at them both and said to all three of them. **_"Thanks girls I really appreciate it."_** She said as she opened the door to her locker room and then she waved goodbye. **_"Bye girls see you later."_

"_Bye."_** All of the girls said as they walked away and Sydney closed the door to her locker room looking around seeing posters and pictures of her all around there and it made her smile just knowing that she was finally living out her dream. She looked inside where her ring attire was and she loved it very much. All the different colors of tops and bottoms really suited her character. She sat down on the couch and laid down and soon fell asleep.**

**Not even twenty minutes into her short nap, there was a knock at the door. She groaned a little bit and then she got up and went to her door and opened it and saw her tag team partner there in her doorway. She woke up then and smiled at him, but before she could say anything, Nick, or Dolph said something to her.**

"_Hi, I'm Nick. You may know me as Dolph. I just came by to say hello. I just came from Triple H's office and he explained everything and I can't to be your tag team partner tonight."_** He flashed that smile that all girls seem to fall for even Sydney.**

**She smiled back at him and then she folded her arms around her stomach and looked into his eyes. **_"It's nice to meet you Nick- -Dolph. I'm sure that he did tell you everything and I can't wait to be your tag partner as well." _

**God he was incredibly handsome and she would be the first to kiss him if she could. For the moment, he was her tag partner and she just wanted to get through this match and then move on to deal with meeting her dad on Raw next week. **

"_Well, I will let you get back to doing whatever it was you were doing. I just wanted to come and meet you. See you later Sydney."_** Nick said to Sydney with a smile as he turned and walked away."**

"_Bye Nick."_** Sydney said as she watched him walk away. She then closed her door and leaned against it biting her bottom lip with a grin. Could she be falling for him already? She couldn't be because she just met him. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and went ahead and changed into her ring attire after taking her shower. She listened to her iPod and was laying on her couch waiting for them to come and get her for the match that night. **

**An hour later, Monday Night Raw begins and they show the promo about her dad Kevin Nash having a super secret surprise for him and he will find out what that is next week on Raw. Michael Cole, Josh Matthews and Booker T along with Jerry 'The King' Lawler were commenting on it and she couldn't wait to get this all over with. Then out of nowhere, Sydney hears the music of Triple H. She quickly sat up and watched as she saw him going out to the ring to discuss something. In the midst of her watching, Dolph came into her room and said to her.**

"_Sydney, come on its time for us to go to the entrance of the arena. As soon as Triple H is done, it will be time for our match." _**He said as he reached for her hand and that made her look at him and it brought a smile upon her face. She took hold of his hand, turning off the television with the other and she walked out of her locker room with Dolph hand in hand, walking down the hallway to the entrance. She couldn't help but look at him the entire time they were standing there. Dolph turned and looked at Sydney smiling asking her.**

"_I was meaning to ask you about your character's name…"_

"_My character's name is Katerina. You will hear it once we go out there to the ring."_**Sydney replied to him as they continued standing there hand in hand and then once she heard her uncle finish talking, they quickly let go of each other's hand because she heard the sound of a screetching cat.**

"_EXCUSE ME! What do you think you are doing with my Dolph?"_** Vickie Guerrero said to Sydney with an angry look on her face.**

"_Vickie, will you please stop being so jealous. This is Katerina. She is new here and I would expect for you to be nice to her. She is my tag team partner tonight so get used to it because she is here to stay." _**Dolph said as he looked at Vickie. **

**What he just did for her was the best thing that a guy has ever done for her before. She didn't say anything because as she was about to, Dolph's music began to play and she watched him as he walked out there.**

"_See you in a minute Syd."_**Dolph smiled and walked out there and of course Vickie followed him out to the ring. Typical, she didn't want anyone coming in and going after 'her Dolph'. Moments later, Sydney's music began to play and she got into the character of Katerina and she walked out into the arena and the crowd cheered for her and then she met Dolph in the ring.**

_Is Dolph protecting Sydney or trying to show Sydney that he cares about her more than he is letting on? Will Vickie keep Dolph from seeing Sydney and visa versa?_

_Please review this chapter and tune into Chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**The match begins with Dolph and Miz in the ring against each other. From behind the ropes, Katerina (Sydney) was carefully watching Brie Bella making sure that she didn't do anything that would interfere with the match. She went back and watched what Miz did to Dolph and she soon saw her tag partner coming towards her so she reached out her hand to him, but he didn't make it because Miz stopped him and pulled back to his side of the ring. It was a while before Dolph got from that side of the ring and ran over to Katerina and tagged her in which meant that she was up against Brie Bella. Brie took advantage of her right from the start. Katerina could not get any type of angle on her opponent. Then, she heard Dolph in the background giving her some encouraging words and then out of nowhere, Katerina did a scissor kick and went for the cover. **_"1 , 2,…."_** Brie kicked out and Katerina went back to work wearing her opponent out. Then Brie misfired on her attempt to get back at her and then Kat went for the power bomb exactly how her dad would do it. This time as she went for the cover. **

"_1 , 2, 3…..Here are your winners Dolph Ziggler and Katerina!"_

**The excitement filled the arena when Dolph and Katerina (Sydney) won. Dolph came over and gave her a big tight hug. He then pulled away and looked at Sydney.**

"_Nice job Syd. You won your debut match with me as your partner."_** Dolph said to her with a big smile on his face. **

**Sydney nodded in agreeance with him. **_"I totally agree. Thanks for being here with me."_

**Meanwhile, ringside sits Vickie Guerrero. She sees Dolph and Sydney talking in the ring and she doesn't like what she sees. She asks for a microphone and she says to them.**

"_Excuse me, um, Katerina or whatever your name is. I don't know what you are doing but you better keep your hands off of my Dolph Ziggler. You are new here and I want you to know this, if I catch you near him or even as so much talk to him. You will not last long here in the—"_

**Before she could finish what she was saying, Sydney (katerina) snatched the microphone from Vickie and looked at her standing as close as she could.**

"_You listen to me Vickie. I can do whatever I want to do. You know why? Because I have people that support me and will do anything to protect me. We live in a country where we can talk to anyone we want to. So I can talk to Dolph as much as I want to and you will NOT stop me. "_

**Vickie's face got even more angrier as she listened to what else Sydney had to say.**

"_And another thing, I heard that you said that Dolph is jealous of you taking on Jack Swagger as your client , Please he can do much better than you. He doesn't deserve to have you as his manager anymore. Trust me when I say the time will come when he dumps your fat—"_

**Vickie snatches the microphone back from Sydney and doesn't say a word. She smacks Sydney hard to the point that she falls down. Dolph kneeled down to see if she was okay. Then he looked up from Sydney and looked at Vickie while she was yelling at Sydney. Dolph pushed Vickie away from Sydney and he helped her stand up. Sydney wasn't going to hit her back because she would be stooping to her level. She turned away and got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and went backstage. **

**A WEEK LATER**

**Monday Night Raw was in still in Florida but in the city of Jacksonville. Sydney was already there coming back from the cafeteria having her lunch when she ran into a couple of divas by the names of Stephanie and Brianna Garcia commonly known as the Nikki/Brie Bella coming towards her.**

"_Hey, you must be Sydney right? I'm Stephanie and this is my sister Brianna. Call us Nikki and Brie if you want." _**Nikki said to Sydney with a small smile. **_"I'm glad to see a fresh face here in the WWE. The other ones are getting old and boring. We were just about to go to our locker room, want to join us?" _**Brie asked looking at her. **

**Sydney didn't know if this was a trick because she is a rookie, or they were really asking her to come to their locker room and hang out. She then sighd and looked at them.**

"_Sorry girls I wish I could. I have to go see Triple H about something. Rain check?_

**The two looked at Sydney frowning a bit then they both nodded with Nikki responding. **_"Yeah no problem. That is more important than being with us. We will catch up with you later."_** The two walked away and then Sydney continued walking to Triple H's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.**

"_Come in…"_

**Sydney then opened the door, poked her head in and smiled seeing him at his desk. Paul looked up and saw Sydney and smiled.**

"_Come on in kiddo."_

**She walked in and sat down in the chair and then she looked up at him and then he spoke once again.**

"_I'm glad you are here because tonight is the night. He is on his way here and has somewhat of an idea of what will happen tonight, but he doesn't know that its about him meeting you. What is going to happen is I will break the news to him and your music will start playing and you come out and we will see how it goes…Sound good?"_

**Sydney nodded at him as she heard what he said. She looked at the wall then back at him and said to him with a slight smile on her face.**_"That sounds…perfect. I hope that everything goes according to plan."_

"_So do I Syd. So do I."_**Paul said to her as he sat back in his chair looking at her wondering what was going through her mind at that time. **_"So you can go ahead and get ready for the show. I will let one of the divas know to come and get you when you are needed."_

**Sydney stood up and nodded towards him staying quiet because at that moment she couldn't think of anything to say. She looked at him and then she walked over to the door and opened it walking out leaving Paul sitting in his chair wondering what Sydney was thinking.**

**Meanwhile, Sydney walked back to her locker room and pulled her attire that she was scheduled to wear on tonight's show. She went and took a shower, came out and changed into her clothes. She sat in front of her mirror curling her hair and then once she did that, she put oil on her arms and legs to glow. She then walked over to her standing mirror and looked into it making sure that everything was fitting right. She turned the television on because it was time for the show to begin. She saw the crowd going crazy. The whole thing with her meeting her dad for the first time was going to happen first. About five minutes into the show, she saw her dad go into the ring and he asks why there are three chairs in the middle of the ring and Paul (Triple H) explains it to him. While he was doing that, Nikki knocked on the door and opened it.**

"_Syd, its time."_

**Sydney nodded and walked out of her locker room with Nikki down to the entrance to the arena. Moments later, it was time to come face to face with the man that gave her life. Her music began to play and she came out and the fans reacted happily as Sydney made it down to the ring. Once she got the ring, she was handed a microphone, she got into the ring and then she heard Triple H say to Kevin Nash.**

"_Kev, this is your daughter, Sydney Nash…"_

**Kevin looked at Paul with complete and utter shock on his face. He never knew that he had a daughter. Let alone once that had some of his features. He then turned to Sydney and she looked at him with a smile and he moved closer to her. Kevin then took Sydney into his arms and embraced her like a real father would and the crowd reacted in gratefulness to see a father and daughter reunited for the first time in a long time. Kevin then pulled away so that he could look in her face and he asked her.**

"_Are you really on Monday Night Raw as the newest diva for the brand?"_

**Sydney wiped her eyes before she could say anything to him. She was so glad to finally be in her father's arms. She then looked at him and nodded.**

"_I am. I am the newest Raw Diva."_

**Triple H smiled and then he said in his microphone. **_"I'd hate to ruin the wonderful moment in the ring, but we do have a show and she has to get ready for her match that is next against Melina. Kev, you can be in her corner during that match. She will more than welcome you to be there for her."_

"_Of course I will be there my baby girl."_** Kevin said as he looked at her and then he got out of the ring and stood in the corner next to his daughter. **

**While Sydney was warming up for the match, Melina came out and the crowd cheered her as well. That brought Sydney's confidence down just a bit. She then turned to her father and he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and then she went into character and before the match began, Triple H said one more thing.**

"_Oh the special guest referee is…Dolph Ziggler."_

**That was when Dolph came out where his ring gear and wearing the referee shirt. Sydney (Katerina) thought that he looked very handsome in his attire. He smiled at her once he got in the ring and she smiled back at him. Dolph told them to ring the bell and the match began.**

_Since Dolph is the referee in the match, will his feelings get the best of him and make a call that will put him in a bad situation or will he do the right thing and call the match right down the middle? Also, now that Sydney and Kevin have officially met, what will their relationship be like now?_

_Read Chapter 4 and you will know (: Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A lot of different emotions were going through Sydney's mind knowing that Dolph is the special guest referee. Sydney had to concentrate on Melina. She was getting at Melina from all angles and even she was surprised at what she was doing. Katerina (Sydney) did a new move that no one has ever seen before. She went for the cover. **_"1, 2, 3…"_** The crowd went wild. **_"Here are is your winner, Katerina!_** Dolph raised Katerina (Sydney)'s arm in victory and then he hugged her longer than the last time. Sydney then pulled away once she saw her dad coming into the ring. She walked over to him and she hugged him. Sydney then heard music playing in the background. The song was "Cult of Personality" which could only mean one thing, that Phillip Brooks aka CM Punk was there. Kevin looked to see CM Punk coming down the ram sarcastically clapping at what was going on in the ring.**

"_Wow, this is really, really nice to see a father and daughter reunited again." _**CM Punk said as he got into the ring. **_"Wow, Kevin I had no idea how beautiful and talented Sydney really is. I mean I know of a couple of things I want to do to her just to piss—"_

**Before CM Punk could finish his sentence, Kevin pushed Sydney out of the way and punched CM Punk. Sydney watched in horror at the brawl in front of her. She tried a few times to break it up, but nothing she did worked anyway. The referees finally came and broke it up. Sydney grabbed her dad's arm and pulled him out of the ring. She walked up the ramp quiet as a mouse not saying a word until she calmed down. Once both got backstage, Kevin reached for his daughter's arm which made her stop and he said to her. **

"_Syd, I am sorry. I am sorry you had to see that right after your match. He just gets under my skin and he was making me angry."_

**Sydney looked up at her father letting out a sigh. She just wanted to get away from a while just to clear her mind. **_"Its okay I understand.. I'll see you later?"_

**Kevin nodded. **_"Of course."_** He kissed the top of her head, she smiled and she told him goodbye and went to her locker room to change. When she got to her locker room, she opened it hearing the television on, but not seeing anyone in the room. Then, out of nowhere, Sydney was hit over the head and beaten up badly to the point of unconsciousness. Now, Sydney's body laid there motionless with no one in the area.**

**Meanwhile, Nick (Dolph) was on his way out to go to his hotel, but he wanted to stop by Sydney's locker room to talk and see her. He had gotten there and noticed that the door was slightly opened. That made him worry and he quickly went in and looked around, then turned to his right seeing Sydney's motionless body there. Then Nick (Dolph) began to panic. **_"Oh My God…Sydney please wake up! Please…"_** She didn't respond. He frantically took out his phone and called 911 and told them what was going on. Minutes later, the ambulance arrived, wheeling the stretcher to Sydney's locker room. All of the other superstars and divas stood outside wondering what happened to Sydney especially John Cena. Nick moved out of the way so that they could take her to the ambulance truck. They get her hooked up to the machines, the doors close and they take her to the hospital. **

**Afterwards, Paul (Triple H), Stephanie and Kevin come out of the office and sees everyone is in shock of what just happened. Paul then sees that Nick is upset about something and instantly knew that it was Sydney. He ran over to him and looked at him and asked.**

"_What happened? Is Sydney okay?"_** Paul asked as Nick looked up and had his mouth opened trying to speak and he did.**

"_I don't know. I came to say goodnight to her and I walked and found on the floor unconscious with bruises and cuts all over—"_

**Paul's face had the look of disbelief.**_"Whoa, wait what? Someone beat her until she was unconscious? Do you know who it was?"_** He asked him wanting to know not wanting to put the blame on him. Then a few seconds later, Kevin walked over and saw the looks on both of their faces and then Kevin said. **_"Please tell me that its not true…"_

**Nick looked at both of them and sighed. **_"I'm sorry but it is true. They just took her to the hospital. I don't know if she is awake or not…and to answer your question I don't know who did it because I walked in and found her like she was."_

**Paul nodded and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. **_"Okay I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt her. Let's just go and find out if she is make it through this."_** He then took hold of Kevin's arm and made him come along to the car so that he could go and see his daughter. The other superstars and divas wanted to go and see her as well so everyone left and went to the hospital to see Sydney.**

_So, to make this chapter as short as it can be, Sydney has a mild concussion and bruises all over her body and will need to stay in the hospital for a while. She will be out of the WWE for at least 5 months. During an episode of Raw, Nick (Dolph) broke it off with Vickie because he was in love with Sydney. He has been there everyday helping her through everything (Of course her father was there too and he approved of the relationship). Will this budding romance between Sydney and Dolph last? Will she ever find out who attacked her and why they attacked her? _

_Tune in to Chapter 5 to find out._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Five Months Later…_

**Today is the day that Sydney would finally get out of the hospital. She thought that this day would never come. It was also the day that she would be making her return to Raw. The nurse came into the room and proceeded to take the IV's out of her arm and it made Sydney smile. That, and she looked up to see Kevin Nash coming in with a wheelchair. Sydney looked at him and then at the wheelchair and her father said to her.**

"_Its hospital prodical. When you get dressed, then we can go."_

**The sound of those words brought joy to her ears. She reached for her clothes and then got out of the hospital bed and went into the bathroom.**

"_I'll be out in a second."_** Sydney said as she went in and changed into her clothes. Minutes later, she came out all smiles and sat down in the wheelchair after she put everything in her bag. Then after everything else was put on the bed, she told her dad she was ready and he wheeled her out of her room and down the hallway. When they got to the nurses' station, she signed her discharge papers and she waved goodbye and soon left the hospital. **

**Knowing that she would make her return to Raw, Kevin went ahead and took her to the Raw arena. Once they were there, Kevin opened the door for Sydney and she got out and walked into the building. Once backstage, she just took in the scent of being in a WWE arena. She looked around to see the crew members working hard like always. Then her moment was interrupted by her father saying to her. **_"Come on kiddo. We need to go and talk with Uncle Paul about who attacked you."_** Sydney nodded and she followed him to Paul (Triple H)'s office. She knocked on the door and Paul already knew who it was so he said. **_"Come in."_** Sydney heard him, opened the door and walked in with her dad behind her. Paul looked up from what he was doing seeing his niece made him smile. **_"She's alive!"_** That made her laugh. Kevin and Sydney sat down and then Paul's smile went away and it was a serious look on his face. **_"Lets get down to it. I need to know who you think attacked you." _**Sydney was looking down then she looked at Paul and said. **_"There is only one person that would actually want to hurt me…"_

**Meanwhile, Nick (Dolph) was already at the arena in a very happy mood. He is in love with Sydney and he was done with Vickie Guerrero forever (At least that's what he thought). He was also happy to hear that his girlfriend of five months was making her return to Raw. He couldn't wait to see her. He knew that she would be spending time with her family so he would just see her after the show or anytime before. So he went ahead and went to his locker room to get some rest before the show that night.**

**Back in the office, Paul then said to Sydney, **_"Tell me and I promise to get this taken care of tonight on Raw. No exceptions."_** Sydney nodded and then she said to her uncle. **_"Vickie…"_** That made both Paul and Kevin look at each other and then they looked at Sydney. **_"Let me guess,Dolph?"_** Sydney just simply nodded and then Paul said to Sydney. **_"Okay well thank you and you can go ahead and get changed. Let me and your father talk about this…"_

_So, how will Triple H and Kevin Nash handle this on the show? Will this effect the relationship between Dolph and Sydney? How will Dolph react to hearing the news?_

_Chapter 6 tells the story…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**It was time for the Raw Supershow and Sydney couldn't wait to get her hands on Vickie for what she did to her. She knew that she would deny it which is why Paul (Triple H) and her father Kevin would be there along with Nick (Dolph) so she had no way of getting out of it. Sydney had gotten changed into her ring attire and she walked out of her locker room and headed to the entrance awaiting her music to play. When it did, both Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were stunned to see that Sydney had returned.**

"_What a surprise to see Katerina (Sydney) here on Monday Night Raw after being viciously attacked just five months ago…"_

"_That's right Cole. I am glad to see her but I wonder what she has to say about what happened…"_

**The crowd was going wild and Sydney (Katerina) began to speak, **_"For those of you who don't know or remember me. Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Katerina."_** The audience cheered. **_"As you can see, I am still alive. I want to confront the person who did what only they did to me. So, without further or do, will the three most important people in my life come out here to this ring right now."_** As she said that, Paul (Triple H)'s music played and he came out along with Kevin and Nick (dolph) and they all came into the ring with Nick standing next to Sydney.**

"_So, Katerina, you say that you know who attacked you that night after Raw five months ago?" _** Triple H Asked Sydney and she nodded and he continued. **_" Would you mind telling the WWE universe who it is?"_** Sydney nodded.**

"_The person that attacked me that night was none other than…Vickie Guerrero." _**The audience starts booing and then Sydney says out loud, **_"Vickie come out here right now. You will not get away with what you have done."_

**Then Vickie came out already with a microphone in hand. She made her way down to the ring with all of them staring her down. Vickie got into the ring and then she stood there and as soon as she got in, Sydney went after her but all three men kept her away when Kevin looked at Vickie and asked. **_"Why did you attack her? Is it because of her and Dolph?"_

**Vickie stood there for a moment not wanting to actually come out and say that she did it because she knew the consequences of what she did. She looked at everyone there and then she put the microphone to her mouth and said. **_"What are you talking about I never attacked her and no its not about her and Dolph. I don't care about her taking Dolph from me."_

"_Vickie, ever since you found out that me and Dolph had a match together you have never liked me. You don't know me and for you to do what you did was uncalled for. We all know you did it. You told me once before that I was going to regret ever meeting Dolph."_

**All three of the men looked at Sydney and then they all looked at Vickie waiting for her to come clean about what she did. They all gave her the look and Vickie started to sweat and then she said. **_"alright alright alright! Fine I did attack you Katerina. Do you blame me? All of the superstars were pawning over you including Dolph. I had to do something."_

**Paul looked at Vickie and said to her. **_"You have been against them since day one and I will not have other superstars/divas hurting one another on purpose. As of this moment, you are hereby suspended for the remainder of the year."_** The crowd erupts when they hear that piece of news and of course Vickie begins to cry and Sydney along with Dolph hugged each other and Vickie stormed out the ring and they continued with the show.**

_So, Vickie has been suspended for the time being and Sydney and Dolph can finally be together in and out of the ring. What will happen? How long will this last?_


End file.
